


Blind Love Nadalind Love scenes

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan





	

After turning off the light, Nick pulled Adalind into his arms. For a while, he contented himself with just holding her. But it had been a long time since they had this much privacy.   
Sure, Kelly was sleeping a few feet away, but still, the baby was no hindrance compared to his big sister or the woman his daddy had once been involved with who were now living in close proximity.  
And Nick couldn’t help but wonder about what Eve had said. That he was in love with Adalind. He could admit it to anyone that she meant the world to him. He could admit that he had been miserable without her. And he could admit to himself that she held his heart. But saying it out loud was the scariest thing in the world to him. Because everyone Nick Burhardt had ever confessed to loving, had eventually left him.  
His parents. His aunt. Even Juliette.   
He had loved with everything in him and still he couldn’t keep them.   
Yes, he had healed. He had been able to move on. Adalind had given him a reason to be happy. Her and Kelly were the only things that had kept him from spinning out of control after losing his mother, Juliette, and watching Trubel being taken by HR.   
No words existed that could convey how Adalind had saved his sanity during that time.  
And then living without her and Kelly while Black Claw had them, and Renard was claiming them as his own family, Nick knew he had never, or will ever be as close to committing cold blooded murder.  
Unmaking him mayer was the kindest of the things Nick had wanted to do to Renard. As far as the grimm was concerned, the half zauberbiest got off light.  
Now, his family was safely back in his arms. He and Adalind were sharing a bed again. The beautiful blonde was curled up against him, though it was a fairly large bed, she snuggled in as close as possible.  
Nick hand slid under her nightgown. A tiny slip of a thing that hid just enough to have him craving more. He skimmed his fingers along her sides, causing her to giggle.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.   
“You know, we have this big comfy bed and there’s only Kelly to hear us.” She suggestively said to him.  
Nick smirked. It was like his little hexenbiest was reading his mind. He rolled so she was laying beneath him and buried his head into her neck, growling playfully. This time Adalind laughed as she arched to give Nick more access. After nibbling at her neck, he made his way lower, skimming his teeth over her collarbone and down her chest. Over her nighty, he found her nipple and took it in his teeth, pulling lightly and swirling his tongue over the little bud, having the blonde gasping and arching from the sensation. She dug her fingers in his hair. Caught between wanting more and wanting to take control. He was just so incredible. She knew she would make love to him forever if she could.  
He moved to the other breast and repeated the sweet assault. Still not removing her gown. The palm of his hand rubbed over her panty covered center, soaking the material as she became more and more aroused. The other hand busied itself with massaging the breast not being administered to by Nick’s mouth, keeping it properly overly stimulated.  
She raked her nails down his back, over his sleep shirt and slid her hands in his sleep pants, pushing them past his hips and exposing his throbbing member.  
Grabbing his ass, she begged,“Nick please, I need you now.”   
He pulled her panties to the side and thrust in. They were both too impatient to undress fully, it having been way too long since they were able to be like this.   
Nick pushed a large pillow under Adalind, allowing for the angle to change and for him to go deeper.  
She curled one leg around his hip, using her strength to meet him thrust for thrust. Even when she heard a tearing sound and knew it was her own underwear did she not stop in moving with him.  
Who needed underwear anyway when they were in bed with Nick Burkhardt.  
Their mouths collided and their tongues dueled as they pounded into one another. The bed bounced Adalind back to Nick as he fucked her into the mattress. Soon, the slick heat of Adalind’s pussy tightened around Nick’s cock and they crashed at the same time into that white abyss.   
Nick played kisses all over Adalind face as they came down. Then he gathered her back in his arms and they drifted to sleep in ignorant bliss of what the next day would hold.

That following night, as Nick and Adalind returned to their bedroom, their minds were filled with what had happened.  
Everyone had been able to laugh it off. All knowing that none of it was real.   
Wu had even been able to clear things with that poor waitress, claiming he must have ingested some tainted food and had an odd reaction. She of course was willing to believe that, and willing to believe she might have had some of the same thing, given how she saw him and her now dead coworker change into creatures.  
Not that anyone else knew, but Hank still couldn’t believe he had serenaded himself, and had been crying when that mirror broke.  
But they had odd lives, and this was just another event. No awkwardness was felt. Not even between Nick and Eve.  
There wasn’t a need to talk, at least not about what happened.  
But Nick couldn’t help wondering about what he was feeling now that the spell was over.  
He had been placed under a similar delusion before, with the musai. At that time his true love for Juliette had been able to pull him away from the obsession. It had taken time, and never seeing that woman again to make him normal again.  
This time was different. Rosalie and Adalind explained that only death would have ended it. Either the infected, or the wesen that caused it.   
Thankfully it was the only the wesen that had lost his life.  
When it was over, his only thought, his only focus, was on the blonde standing a few feet from him. He knew he had walked past a couple people to get to her, but for the life of him, he couldn’t tell who.  
All Nick knew was he had to get to Adalind. Had to gather her in his arms and hold her tight. He had to feel her warmth and smell her scent.   
In that moment, no one existed in the world but he and Adalind.  
It was as if suddenly his true feelings were brought to the surface. The illusion was gone and his true feeling became crystal clear to him. Once again, having been through the false, the real thing was so much better. This time, however, there was no struggle, no fight. Plain and simply, once the shadow had passed, it allowed for the light to shine on the truth.   
He was in love with Adalind.  
Nick could admit it to himself. Still, saying it outloud was terrifying. Adalind was entitled to hear it. She had told him she loved him several times now. She deserved to know he felt the same way.  
Yet, he couldn’t help but fear that saying it outloud would mean something terrible would happen. That he would be tempting fate by confessing his heart.   
For now, he said nothing. Nick would wait just a little bit longer. Hoping that the perfect time would come, and that only good things would happen for the couple.  
Though with his life, Nick knew it wasn’t likely.  
But, even if he was afraid to say how he felt, Nick wanted to show Adalind how much she meant to him.  
Nick watches Adalind tuck their son in. Kelly is sleeping peacefully, mindless of the chaos in the lives of the adults around him.  
When Adalind looks up she notices Nick staring at her.  
“What?”  
“You’re just so beautiful.” He says it like he can’t believe it, making Adalind blush. Nick pulls her into his arms, no longer able to stand her being so far away.  
Adalind hums happily as he caresses her back. She reaches up, cupping his jaw and presses her lips to his.  
The dress Adalind’s wearing pools to the floor. Nick slides his lips along her jaw, down her neck, and dropping to his knees, he kisses his way over Adalind’s body. Nick slips off her shoes, then her stockings, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, making sure to go slow, allowing the material and his fingers to caress her flesh.  
Adalind holds on to Nick’s shoulder for balance. He’s removed his jacket but is still wearing his shirt and pants. She wants to help with that, but it seems her man wants to focus on undressing her first.  
Once her legs are bare, they to are worshiped by Nick’s lips. Adalind trembles as he makes his way higher and higher, till he is at that juncture. Then he tongues her through her panties and she has to grip his shoulder harder, her knees no longer strong enough to hold her.  
Then Adalind finds herself being lifted. Nick carries her bridal style to the bed and lays her down gently. He unhooks her bra and slides it off of her the same as he did her stocking. He repeats that technique with her underwear. Hooking his fingers in the material and sliding down her slender legs.  
Adalind is unsure if she wants to scream at him to just take her already, or cry from the way the man she loves is insisting on worshiping her.  
Nick stands and removes his clothes. Adalind just lays back, propped up against the pillows on the bed and enjoys the view.  
He really is an incredibly sexy man. All well toned muscle. The kind of body that only comes from hard work. And yet as fierce a warrior she knows her man is, the lover in him is just as wonderful. No other could possible make Adalind feel the way Nick makes her feel.  
And Adalind knows she will never want another man’s body to touch hers ever again. Who could possibly compare to Nick Burkhardt.  
Once he’s completely naked, Nick covers Adalind’s body with his own and their mouths meet. Their lips move over one another’s more and more firmly. Their hands slide just as firmly over each other’s bodies.  
Nick’s hand slid between Adalind’s legs. Finding her hot and wet, he rolled them, so she was on top.  
At her look of surprise he said, “I want to watch you while you ride me, baby. You’re so beautiful.”  
Adalind smiled and blushed, even as she lifted herself up and impaled herself on Nick’s thick cock.  
She moaned and gasped as she rode him. Slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. Though her eyes were unable to remain focused, she knew Nick was watching her.  
And oh, how he was enjoying the view. The way her hair cascaded down her back. How her skin flushed a lovely shade. And of course, the way her body moved. Gracefully, like a dancer, Adalind writhed over him.   
When she lost her rhythm and her body was shaking, Nick flipped them again. Adalind arms and legs wrapped tight around him of their own accord. She, after all, was too lost in pleasure to be conscious of anything.  
Nick thrust into her as deep and as hard as he could. His primal need to just bury himself in her body overriding his previous desire to take his time and worship her. Thankfully, Adalind was more than willing and able to handle it. Both losing track of how many orgasms she had.  
Though he tried to hold on, being with Adalind was just too good, and Nick released with her name on his lips.  
Once he had come back to himself, Nick pulled the blanket over their bodies, then gathered Adalind into his arms.  
He waited until she had drifted off to sleep before whispering, “I love you, Adalind.”


End file.
